Mallory and Jake Return
by Buffaloboy
Summary: Mallory and Jake return to Heartland
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning." Amy said as she walked into the kitchen at Heartland.

Jack said "Good morning Amy." As he poured his coffee. "How was your first night in your new home?" Ty and Amy had just moved into their new place-a house built overlooking the meadow where Ty built the jumping course for Amy and Spartan, any years ago.

"It was fun." Amy said. "It will be better once we get unpacked." Since Amy was 6 months pregnant she and Ty realized that the loft would not be large enough to raise a family.

Lou came in and joined the conversation. Mallory called a few minutes ago and said she and Jake would be arriving around noon. They will be surprised to see how the lift has changed. I hope they don't mind living above the barn."

Jack said "Ty and Amy did a wonderful job on the loft. I doubt if Mallory and Jake will find living there a problem."

Since Mallory will be working with Amy and Lou and Jake will be working with Jack having them live in the loft would be convenient for all concerned.

Ty was finishing checking some new arrivals in the barn and then headed to the house to join everyone for breakfast. He kissed Amy on the forehead and reminded his wife "Take it easy with the horses today. We don't want anything to happen to you in your condition. When she gets here Mallory will be able to help until you are able to resume a full schedule."

It was 7 AM when Caleb rolled over and looked at Cassandra as she opened her eyes. "What time are you meeting Amy today?" He asked. Cassandra and Amy, despite some initial problems between them, had become good friends. "I'll meet her at the clinic at 4." Cassandra said. "We plan on looking for baby clothes for their baby and some maternity clothes for me."

Like Ty and Amy Caleb and Cassandra were moving into a new home. With the money his former mother in law (Val Stanton) gave him at Ty and Amy's wedding Caleb paid off the lien Jesse placed on the property and they were building a home on the land.

"Don't forget we have an appointment for an ultrasound tomorrow." Cassandra reminded Caleb. "With Amy having a boy it would be something if we have a girl." "That would be great. They could become engaged early on." Caleb added with a laugh.

Just then Caleb's phone rang. "Hi Lou." He said. "What can we do for you?"

"Grandpa said to remind you to stop by Maggie's before coming to work and pick up his order. Remember you and Cassandra are coming to Jake and Mallory's welcoming home party. Lou stated.

With Amy , Ty, Caleb and Cassandra happily married and with Mallory and Jake returning to Heartland things for the Bartlett clan were getting back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

As Mallory and Jake drove up the drive leading to Heartland Mallory recalled many fond memories of her years as an adopted member of the Bartlett family.

Amy was coming from the barn and Jack, Lisa and Lou were sitting on the porch as they drove up. As they got out of their car everyone rushed to greet them. After hugs and kisses were exchanged Mallory looked at Amy and exclaimed "Looks like married life agrees with you. I can hardly wait to hold the new Borden when he/she arrives."

Lou ushered everyone into the house for lunch and when they finished Amy took Mallory and Jake to the barn to show them the loft. They were amazed at the work that had been done and Mallory exclaimed "If the loft had been like this earlier on Ty never would have moved to Caleb's trailer and you two may have been married sooner."

About an hour later Ty arrived and Mallory, Jake, Amy and Ty spent the remainder of the afternoon recalling some of the good times they had in the past.

That evening everyone gathered for dinner. One after another they tried to bring Mallory and Jake up to date on what had been happening while they were in Europe. ."

Amy and Ty related that they took a break after Amy returned from the tour with Ahmed. He created problems in their relationship that were not resolved until Tim tricked Ty into going with him on a rescue mission to Pike River. Ty said "We realized on this mission that Amy and I wanted the same things in life. We both learned that we needed each other."

Lou related on her breakup with Peter. "After finding with a key to Peter's condo in Vancouver it became evident that our marriage was over. When I returned to Heartland Scott and I rekindled a romance that began when he was the boy in the loft. It didn't take us long to realize we belonged together."

Cassandra explained that after being involved with two losers-Jeremy and Jesse-she was fortunate to find the right match for her in Caleb. She stated "Ashley's loss is my gain."

By this time it was getting late and Jake stated "Jet lag is setting in. We are excited to be back and look forward many wonderful experiences now that we are back. If it is ok with you Mallory and I will call it a night."

With that Mallory and Jake excused themselves and walked to the loft to retire for the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner Jack and Lisa left for Fairfield and Caleb and Cassandra left for their place. Georgie said "I have a skype set with Steven so I'll be in my room." Scott and Lou excused themselves and got Katie ready for bed.

Mallory, Jake, Amy and Ty were sitting on the porch looking out at the landscape. Buddy, Phoenix and Trouble were grazing in the nearby pasture when Amy said "Come with us." They went to the barn and Mallory immediately went to Spartan. Amy handed her a carrot and said "Your old friend has been waiting for you," Mallory held out the carrot and Spartan eagerly grabbed stated "After the accident on Spartan when he broke his leg I feared you were going to put him down. Your decision to have the surgery was one of the best decisions you have ever made."

Ty asked Mallory and Jake to follow him. In two other stalls were a quarter horse mare and stallion. "These are for you." He told them. "Both are horses Amy rescued and we felt they would be an excellent welcoming home present for you." Mallory was speechless for a change.

Jake asked Amy and Ty to join them in the loft. The four of them spent some time recalling memorable times from the past.

"Remember when Lou had the open house and Ben and I piled the manure under Lou's bedroom window." Mallory stated. "Of course Jack made us move it the next morning."

Ty recalled the incident when Mallory signed Jack up for an online dating site after he and Lisa took a break. "Jack wasn't too happy you did that but he was taken aback when he found out who his match was-Lisa. Fortunately they were able to reconcile and wound up together."

Amy recalled the Christmas that almost wasn't. Amy, Ty, Tim and Jack had gone to Pike River to save some stranded horses. Peter and Mallory's parents were unable to get to Heartland because of a snow storm. Only Mallory and Lou were at Heartland. Mallory said "Lou was impossible to live with. She even killed Frosty." Amy added "In the end everyone made it back and we had the best Christmas ever."

The conversation changed to talking about Amy and Ty's life as a married couple. "We enjoy working together." Ty explained. Amy deals with the behavioral problems and I deal with the physical ailments." Mallory added "It took you long enough to realize that you belonged together. With all the prodding I gave when Ty first came to Heartland it seemed you would never get together."

Mallory was excited that she was going to be working with Amy and was looking forward to addition to the Borden family. "Just make sure you give us time to get you to the hospital. We don't want to have you have the baby here like Lou did with Katie."

Ty laughed and added "We don't want Mallory to faint like she did when Katie was born."

As the evening ended all agreed that they had a great deal to be thankful for and were looking forward to a bright future.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few months flew by. Mallory had taken over Amy's duties with the horses and Jake proved to be a reliable hand. When the baby was born Amy spent a month to recoup and gradually eased back into working with horses. When the baby was one month old they had the traditional naming ceremony in front of the fireplace. Marion Lily Borden was assigned a stone next to her parents. Lou and Peter were godparents. After the ceremony everyone enjoyed a delicious meal prepared by Lou, Lisa and Georgie.

The next morning Mallory woke up and ran to the bathroom. Jake had already been up for half an hour. When he saw what was happening he went to see what the problem was. He found Mallory bent over the toilet pucking her insides out. "I'll be fine." She said. She did not want Jake to worry about her. After gaining her composure Mallory called Amy and asked her to stop by.

Amy came by about an hour later. When Mallory explained what had happened. Amy asked Mallory when she had her last period. "About 6 weeks ago," Mallory stated. Amy said "We need to take a ride into town and stop by the drug store." They purchased a number of items that Amy needed for the baby and an EPT test for Mallory. When they returned to Heartland Amy explained to Lou that she suspected Mallory was pregnant

Mallory went to the bathroom and followed the directions. Waiting the 10 minuets seemed like and eternity. Amy and Lou were waiting ror Mallory to come out of the bathroom and when Mallory showed them that the test was positive Lou stated "I haven't said anything to Scott but I am pregnant too."

That evening at dinner Mallory and Lou announced the news to the family. Of couses everyone was excited that the population of Heartland was going to be expanding.


End file.
